Songs Of Friends And Harmony
by GamerGirl4713
Summary: Lisa sings and plays a song she wrote for the her friends, the Soul Riders before Lisa leaves for Star Academy.


**Songs Of Friends And Harmony**

It was summertime and Lisa, Linda, Alex and Anne were all planning to go on a trail ride.

Lisa, was currently sitting on the fence near one of thier favorite areas in Hollow Woods with Starshine next to her as she wrote in a notebook.

"Hey Lisa, what are you doing?" Alex asked as she came over leading Tin-Can. Her studden appearance made Lisa jump causing her to almost drop her pencil and rip her paper.

"Alex, don't do that please I nearly ripped my paper!" Lisa exclaimed, startled.

"Sorry but what are you doing anyway, your school ends this week so why the notebook?" Alex asked.

"Well I was writing." Lisa replied.

"Writing what?" Alex asked, curious.

"Songs, if you must know." Lisa said.

"Cool! Alex said happily, before asking "Can I see?"

"Maybe when the others get here I'll show you." Lisa said, as she continued to write.

"Aw come on!" Alex said, then she got a idea.

"Starshine, can you read it for me?" she asked, in a hopeful tone.

"I can't read Lisa's writing." Starhine replied, with a snort.

"Hey we've been through this before my writing is not that bad I can read it just fine." Lisa replied, to her horse's comment.

"Alright, sorry didn't mean to upset you." Starshine said, apologetically.

"So what's it about?" Alex asked.

"Us." Lisa replied.

"Now they really need to hurry. I can't wait to hear it!" Alex said, excitedly.

"Can't wait to hear what?" Anne asked, as she came over with Concord.

"Lisa is writing a song and won't read it till everyone gets here." Tin-Can said.

"You write songs? I knew you played but I didn't know you could write." Anne said, surprised, not knowing her friend had a talent for writing songs.

"I do they might not be good, but I like to write them anyways." Lisa replied.

"Why?" Concord asked, curiously.

"Well sometimes when I don't know what to do, I write my feelings out as music." Lisa explained.

"Makes sense. I'ts like how I sometimes use my fashion as a way to show my feelings right?" Anne asked.

"Right, now if only Linda would get here." Alex said, really wanting Linda to arrive so she and Anne could hear Lisa's.

"Why is something wrong?" Linda asked, causing everyone to look her way.

"No, Lisa won't show us what she's writing until everyone got here. I wanted to hear it!" Alex said.

"You write I had no idea." Linda said somewhat supprised.

"Well its not something I tell everyone until I told Alex today only Starshine knew."

"I see well do you mind sharing?" Linda asked.

"No. I told Alex I would only show the song after you all arrived." Lisa said, as she got down from the fence and walked off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"Just getting something." Lisa said, when she came back she had a guitar in her hands. "Oh your're going to play to?" Anne asked.

"Yes I am. I've been writing this since Alex's powers awakened and this song is about us." Lisa said, as she started to pick and after a small instrumental she started to sing.

"I never could have imagined in the future this is where I would be a keeper of a legacy that's far greater then anything I could have dreamed .Someday's I wonder will I be alright? Thats when I'm reminded I'm not alone it's not just my fight. I have friends beside me and together we'll make it right .I can fight anything because I have you to help me through not just my battles but in my fears and worries too because your're my friends for life. So I'll hold the times I have with you close to my heart because I know that some day our paths will that time comes, it will be a sad day no doubt, so for now I'll enjoy the moments we have together as we ride and enjoy our days together. I know there is a battle coming and our bonds will be tested, I'm sure they never be broken, because your're friends that are true so you look out for me I'll do the same for you, after all that's just what friends do. When that battle comes and if I don't have you I'll just take a breath and think back and remember I'll be alright. Because I hold the times I have with you close to my heart, because I know that some day our paths will part and when that time comes it will be a sad day no doubt. So for now I'll enjoy the moments we have together as we ride and just fun as we ride and enjoy our days together.

As Lisa strumed her last chord, no one knew what to say.

"Lisa, that was beautiful." Anne said

"Thanks and I mean every word of it too." Lisa replied.

"Anne's right, that was amazing." Alex said, in agreement.

"Lisa, have you ever thought of applying at Star Academy?" Linda asked.

"Actually, that's why I asked you to come here." Lisa said, as she put away her guitar. "I did apply for Star Academy and I got accepted."

"That's great!" Alex said, happily.

"It is. I'm so happy for you." Anne added, also happy for her friend.

"I am as well." Linda said in agreement also really happy for their friend.

"Wait, that means you'll gone for the whole Summer." Alex said.

"Yes I will be. I already talked to my dad about it, he's very happy for me, there was one thing I wanted to ask you all." Lisa said.

"Sure, name it." Alex said.

"Can you all take care of Starshine for me?" Lisa asked, knowing that Starshine would be in great care in the hands of her three friends.

"Of course we will. Anne said, before asking. "Right Linda, Alex."

"Yes we will." Linda said

"It's a promise! " Alex added.

"Thanks, that mean a lot to me, knowing that Starshine won't be alone and will have someone to care for him. Lisa said, happy knowing that Starshine was going to be getting the best possibly care while she was gone.

"So when do you leave?" Linda asked.

"Next week. Lisa replied"

"Well you know what that means." Alex said.

"No what?" Anne asked, wanting to know.

"That means we have to have as much fun as possible before you leave. " Alex said, thinking of all of the fun things they could do before Lisa left for Star Academy.

"Then how bout we start with the trail ride or better let's make it a race." Lisa said.

" Sounds fun!" Alex exclaimed.

"Then you can pick where we should race to, Lisa." Linda said.

"Okay, how about we race to Vale Dale so we can tell Elizabeth the news." Lisa said, as she mounted Starshine.

"Sounds like a plan." Linda said, as she mounted up as well.

"Yes it has been awhile since we've been there." Anne said, as she also mounted her horse.

"Yeah." Alex said, before getting a gleam in her eye's.

"This will be the day you lose Lisa!" Alex said excitedly, as she mouted.

"We'll see about that, Alex!" Lisa said with a laugh.

"Alright I'll give the count down." Linda said.

"Thanks Linda." Anne said.

"Yeah ready when you are." Alex said.

"Same here." Lisa agreed.

"Alright on the mark."Linda said as they got in line. "Three, Two, One, go!" Linda said.

With that, the three of them started thier race which ended with Lisa just winning, causing Alex to get second by a few seconds with Anne following Alex to win third and Linda crossed the finish line last.

Although Lisa was leaving they knew that there was still fun times ahead for them.

After all like Lisa had written, enjoy the moments they have together and have fun because thier paths will part.

Not forever because they'd see each other again once more.


End file.
